


Six Days

by Caedmon



Series: New History [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, FHDF, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light BDSM, Spanking, desksexathon2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Rose has been gone on a mission for Torchwood for six days, and the Doctor is going spare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts), [Daydreaming_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/gifts).



> Storytime. Everyone pull up a carpet square. 
> 
> I'm co-authoring 'Heirs and Graces', in which the Ninth Doctor is a professor and Rose is his student. A couple of friends in my fangirl facebook group started calling for desk sex. They really, really wanted some desk sex. Like, really, really wanted some. This sparked a long, hilarious conversation, and has resulted in #desksexathon2k16; because not only did I write one, hellostarlight20 and ameliaponders have both also written desk sex fics. 
> 
> And, by the way, you're more than welcome to write your own. 
> 
> Now for the usual:  
> Tenroseforeverandever is my beta, but I own nothing but the mistakes.   
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, thank you for them.  
> Come say hi! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

Six days. She’d been gone six days, and the Doctor was losing his mind. 

She was supposed to be back tomorrow, but he honestly didn’t know if he could wait without barging into Pete’s office and demanding to be put into contact with her. Even just the sound of her voice would soothe the howling in his mind right now.

To his credit, Pete had been notifying him every time her team checked in, either sending him a quick text or calling him to let him know that Rose was fine and not to worry. Telling him not to worry was a waste of breath, but he was grateful to know she was okay. She couldn’t communicate with him directly, and the Doctor tried to understand. Rose loved her work, she was good at it, and he was loathe to try to take her away from it. And to be fair, she was rarely gone more than a couple of days - perhaps one overnight a month. He knew she was capable, that wasn’t the problem. 

The problem was the fact that he missed her so much, just so _damn_ much, it felt like an ache in his belly the whole time she was away from him. Her side of the bed was cold at night, and he ate alone. He’d grown accustomed to having her around all the time - first on the TARDIS several years ago, and then again when he found her in this universe. Even more so since she moved into his flat. Being away from her brought back old fears, and he simply didn’t like it - no matter how much he knew she was missing him just as much and was longing to be back home. 

He selfishly hoped one day she’d get tired of field work and take a desk job, maybe some position at Vitex. God knew he’d sleep better at night if she did. 

He looked at the pile of papers on his desk with disdain. They had to be graded and entered into the computer by noon tomorrow, but he couldn’t seem to keep his mind on them. He needed to, though, so he called out front and asked Donna to hold his calls until further notice so he could attempt to concentrate. 

He dove into the stack of term papers with single-minded determination to finish, doing his best to distract himself from his own thoughts and the knowledge that he had one more night until he could hold Rose again. 

The Doctor had made it a little over halfway through the papers when he heard footsteps in the hall, breaking his concentration. He looked up with a scowl on his face, ready to snap at whoever had disturbed him when Rose poked her head inside the door, smiling at him.

He shot to his feet. “Rose!”

“Hey, you.” She smiled, and that was all she was able to get out before he was around the desk had her wrapped in a bone-crunching hug. 

She laughed into his shoulder. “Missed me, did you?”

“You have no idea,” he mumbled into her hair. “I’m rubbish without you.”

She slipped her arms around his neck and the Doctor pulled her just a little closer, reaching out with one hand to close his door. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and relishing it. His hands clutched at her back, his fingers biting into her flesh a little, but she didn’t complain. She just squeezed him a bit tighter. 

“I missed you, too,” she murmured. “Hopefully I won’t have to be away so long anytime soon. I’m rubbish without you, too.”

The Doctor pulled back and dipped his head to catch her lips. She smiled against his kiss, and he took advantage of the tiny crack in her lips to deepen the kiss. Rose made a little noise of contentment, and he took that for the encouragement he knew it to be. His tongue stroked against hers hungrily, desperate for the taste of her after nearly a week, and she carded her fingers through his hair. 

After a while - an entirely-too-short while - his arousal was impossible to ignore and he willed himself to calm down. He forced himself to gentle the kiss and slow himself before he took her right there on the desk. He couldn’t imagine that would go over too well with the department head, although the idea had serious merit. He pulled away instead, and slid his hand around until it caught her, lacing their fingers together. 

“God, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“You’re a day earlier than I expected. I thought you weren’t coming home until tomorrow?”

“You complaining?” she teased, then raised an eyebrow. “Is it a problem that I’m home early?”

“No!” he protested. “Of course not!”

Her tongue made an appearance at the corner of her smile. “You sure? Maybe you have a girlfriend coming over tonight or something.”

He snorted. “Not bloody likely. Can barely keep up with the one I’ve got, me.”

Rose laughed, then walked her fingers up his chest, following their progress with her eyes. “I don’t know, old man. You do pretty well.”

“Glad you think so,” he deadpanned, then bent to give her a quick kiss and walked around his desk, taking a seat in his chair and pulling her into his lap. “Tell me all about it, love.”

Rose shrugged, shifting a bit on his lap, increasing the pressure on his cock. He did his best not to let it affect him too much, but knew he failed. There was no way she didn’t feel it beneath her bum. She didn’t comment, though, just slipped her arms around his shoulders loosely. His arms circled her as well, one hand resting on the side of her bum, the other lying on the top of her thigh. He did his best to keep from stroking her, but his traitorous thumbs had a mind of their own. 

“Not much to tell. We’d heard rumors of possible cyberman activity at a factory in New China, so we went out to investigate. The mission was to do recon and then stop any suspicious activity, if need be. Four days of recon, and nothing. Then, yesterday, we had a break and figured out that they were just an ultra-private robotics company creating artificial intelligence, but nothing sinister. We’re keeping an eye on them, but we were able to pack it up and come home early. Boring, really.”

“I wish I could be there with you while you’re out there.”

“You’d hate it,” she assured him, stroking the back of his head. “It’s not like all the adventures we had. It’s much more structured, much less running for your life. It’s more...I don’t know. Militaristic. Organized. You’d be miserable.”

He sighed. “You’re probably right,” he agreed. “It certainly doesn’t sound like something I’d want to do. But I’d enjoy being with you.”

“I know, love. But besides all that, like Dad told you, you could never be objective.”

“Now I know that’s right. I could never let you get hurt, or make a decision that may put you in danger.” 

“I know.” She smiled, and rubbed a thumb up and down the back of his head, then she kissed the tip of his nose. “That’s why it’s better if you stay here.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he groused, stroking her thigh in wider circles. 

“No, it doesn’t. I don’t expect you to.”

“But you’re home now,” he said, his hand sliding over her bum. His head tipped up towards hers, and she smiled down at him with darkening eyes.

“There’s one upside to me going away,” she murmured with a small smile.

He stared at her lips. “Oh?”

“Mmhm. The coming home part makes for fantastic celebratory sex.”

He grinned at her mischievously. “Unfortunately, I’m at work.”

“So?”

“So I don’t think we should be shagging on my desk.”

“Oh, why not?” She pouted. Then she leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “I have a confession.”

The Doctor shivered. “You do?”

“Mmhm.” She nipped at his earlobe, then pulled it into her mouth to give it a little suck. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her bum and leg. 

“I’ve had fantasies of you taking me on this desk,” she told him. “Of pretending I’m your disobedient student.”

“Is that so?” he asked, his voice breathier than he wanted it to be. 

“Mmhm.” She kissed his neck. “I’ve thought about it lots, actually.”

The Doctor closed his eyes against the feeling of her lips on his skin, weighing his options. He knew he shouldn’t. She shouldn’t even be sitting on his lap right now, kissing him. But he also knew as well as he knew the Gallifreyan alphabet that she would get what she wanted. The only question was how long he’d be able to hold out. 

“So, Professor,” she murmured. “It seems I’m not doing so well in your class.”

He debated for the space of two heartbeats before he answered. “No you’re not, Miss Tyler,” he growled. “I know you’re capable of better.”

“Perhaps an incentive program would be in order?” She licked and kissed her way around his neck, nipping at his adam’s apple a little, and he felt his trousers get tighter. 

“No use giving you incentive for shoddy work,” he told her. “What you need is a bit of punishment.”

Her shiver nearly undid him. 

The Doctor twisted his head away from her to catch her mouth. She didn’t resist him at all, instead brought her hands up to either side of his head, tilting her own head to get a better angle for the kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened for her (he always did) welcoming her tongue’s foray into his mouth. The kiss was languid, slow, but the intensity ramped up over time until Rose had him by the ears and his hands were scrabbling on her, one hand going up to cup her breast and the other squeezing her bum even more tightly. He wanted her, wanted her so badly, right this second. But -

Rose seemed to be of the same mind, because at that moment, she slid off his lap, never breaking the kiss, only to climb back into his chair with one knee on either side of his thighs, settling down so that her heat rode right over his straining cock. His hands went to her bum, pulling her, encouraging her to roll her hips against him. The amazing friction made him gasp, and Rose gave him a smug smile. 

“That door locked?” 

He nodded vigorously. “Locks as soon as the door closes. Can only open it from the inside.” 

“Fantastic,” she murmured, just before crashing her lips into his again. The kiss was infused with heat, the fire that never really went out between them flaring brightly as he slid his tongue into her mouth slowly. He gripped her hips and rutted against her, enjoying the little sound she made in his mouth when he did. Enjoyed it so much, in fact, that he did it again. Then again. 

“Doctor,” she panted, and he trailed kisses down her neck to her exposed collarbone, earning a little moan. 

“Yes, Rose?”

“This isn’t punishment.”

He dragged his lips back up her neck slowly, enjoying the way she seemed to be straining for control, if her grip on his shoulder and hand grasping the back of his head was any indication. 

“You want to be punished, Miss Tyler?” he rumbled against the smooth skin under her ear. 

She nodded. “Yessss…”

“Tell me what you’ve done to deserve it.”

Rose shivered. “I’m not doing well in your class. I keep gettin’...distracted.”

“You do, do you?” He caressed her bum then sent his hands on a bit of a wander, letting them skim all over her restlessly. 

“Mmhmm…”

“What’s distracting you, Miss Tyler?”

“There’s this bloke. Tall, dark, and handsome. I can’t keep my eyes off him.” She panted when he brought his hands up to cup and fondle her breasts, covering his hand with her own, encouraging him. 

“So you can’t pay attention in my class because you’re lustin’ after this bloke?”

“That’s right. Daydreamin’ about him all the time. Want to know what he would feel like fillin’ me up.”

He broke character for a moment and kissed her, his mouth plundering hers with a barely-restrained passion, mimicking the ‘filling up’ he intended to do to another part of her anatomy in very short order. He was interrupted when Rose crossed her arms and pulled her shirt up and off, revealing the pink lace of her bra. He only looked for a moment before he pulled one cup to the side and latched onto her nipple. Rose carded her fingers through his hair, gasping and holding him close, then reached behind herself to unhook her bra. Once done, she pulled it away from her body and cast it aside. The Doctor palmed the neglected breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers. 

“Doctor,” she breathed, and he switched breasts, sucking as much of her flesh into his mouth as he could and ringing the areola with his tongue. 

She grabbed his head and pulled him by the ears. There was a little popping sound when his mouth released her breast, and she clambered to her feet. He just watched her, spellbound. 

“I really have been a terrible student, Doctor,” she said in a low, seductive tone, and the Doctor suddenly remembered what she wanted. His eyes shot to the door then back to her, and she traced her fingertips around her shoulders, over her breasts, and down her belly until she got to the fastening of her jeans. She made a show of unbuttoning them, then dragged the zipper down slowly, revealing the front of her pink lace knickers. 

“You really want to do this, Rose?” he asked in a choked voice, his eyes glued to the sight of her thumbs hooking into the waistband of her jeans and tugging them down, along with her knickers, leaving her bare. 

She bit her lip and nodded. “Please.”

If that’s what she wanted, he’d give it to her. Anything. Everything. 

He threw one more look at the closed door just to reassure himself, then ordered her to turn around. She complied and bent at the waist a little, presenting her bum to him, right in front of his face. His hand cupped the soft globes, and he smoothed them with his palms, fantasizing about what he was about to do next. 

The Doctor stood up behind her, pushing his chair back with his straightening legs, and rubbed his still-clothed erection in the cleft of her arse even as he made little circles on her with his hands. 

“I think ten swats should do it. I want you to count them off for me, you understand? Prove to me that you’re paying attention, since you can’t seem to do it in my class.”

“Yes, Doctor,” she answered meekly.

“And if you want me to stop, say your own name.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

The first swat surprised even him, but he kept his stinging hand on her arse, soothing the area he’d just smacked. 

“One,” Rose counted dutifully.

“Good girl,” he praised her.

She jumped under the second swat, then purred when he stroked her. “Two.”

He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so aroused. The sight of his love bent over his desk, her creamy white bum marked with his two handprints had him seriously considering whether he’d be able to get through eight more swats before he had his way with her. 

The Doctor’s mind was reeling. He’d dreamed of this, fantasized about it, but never believed she’d let him do it. He’d never even indicated that this was something he’d wanted. The knowledge that she wanted it too was heady, and he rutted against her again before he swatted her other cheek a little harder, then two more, one on each cheek.

“Three, four, five,” she called them off. 

“Halfway through, Miss Tyler. Have you learned your lesson yet?”

“Not quite, sir.”

“Are you sure you want me to continue?”

She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip. “Please, Doctor.”

He didn’t hesitate, just swatted her three more times. Rose gave a muffled cry with each one. 

“Six! Seven! Eight!”

“You look delicious, you know,” he told her, caressing her reddening arse. “Sculptors look for muses like you their entire lives. Your body curves and dips in the most beautiful way,” he dragged his hands along her back and sides, “you’re perfection, Rose. Your arse is bright red from my hand, and it’s all mine.” He cupped it in both hands as is to reiterate this claim. “You make these little sounds and I just want to fuck you senseless, but I can’t because you haven’t finished learning your lesson, you naughty thing. The perfect embodiment of my fantasies.”

The little minx wiggled her bum, and he landed the last two blows, but didn’t wait for her to count before he slid his hand between her legs, finding her sopping wet, and slid two fingers into her.

“Ooooh,” she moaned. 

“Shh, love,” he soothed, even as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. “Wouldn’t do for someone to discover us, would it? What would they think?”

“Probably that I’d...oh...that I’d been bad and deserved what I was getting.”

He thrust his digits into her a little faster. “And you do, don’t you?”

She nodded vigorously, and he used his free hand to loosen his belt, unbuttoning his trousers and shoving them down to his thighs with his pants, his cock springing free. He took himself in hand, giving himself a couple of good strokes, then rubbing the head along her bum. 

“Please, Doctor…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Oh, I’m going to,” he assured her, his voice dark as onyx. “Soon. But first, I’m going to drive you mad.”

She whimpered when he removed his fingers, but gasped when he replaced them with his cock, slamming into her with one powerful thrust. She rocked forward, grabbing the opposite side of the desk for leverage, and he brought both his hands to her hips to gain leverage of his own, rocking into her slowly. 

“More...please…”

“You want more?”

“Please...please, Doctor…”

“I like it when you beg,” he confessed, speeding up his thrusts. “Feel free to keep doing that.” 

She babbled pleas and encouragement, while he gained force and speed as a reward. After a moment, though, he pulled out and took a step back, away from her, ignoring her protests. 

“Turn around,” he told her, loosely and idly stroking his cock. She hastened to obey, turning to face him, the speed of the motion making her breasts jiggle. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the desk, then fell to his knees before her and put his face between her thighs.

“ _Doctor!_ ” she squealed, but he didn’t bother to admonish her. He busied himself with long licks from her entrance to her clit, circling the little nub while his hands pulled her jeans off of her feet. Once they were free of the hindrance, he brought his hands up between her thighs and spread them wider, giving himself greater access to her glistening folds. The Doctor hefted one leg over his shoulder and slid two fingers into her, curling them upwards while he sucked on her clit. 

Rose’s breaths were coming in panting gasps now, and she braced herself on one arm behind her while her other hand clutched the back of his head, bucking her hips towards his mouth. He used his free hand to hold her hip, keeping her in place, and intensified the dual assault of his fingers and mouth. 

“ _Christ_ , Doctor...please…please let me come…”

He worked harder, eliciting delicious sounds from her and licking up every drop of her sweet nectar, sharpening his tongue into a point and flicking her clit rapidly at the same time he curled his fingers. 

Rose clenched down on his fingers as she came, crying out, throwing her head back, but he couldn’t be bothered by the noise she was making: he was too intent on getting her to make more and then licking her clean. 

When Rose’s sounds had been reduced to ragged breaths and her hips were jerking backwards from his ministrations, he shot to his feet, stroking his cock mere inches from her entrance.

“You want this?”

“Please…”

“Tell me.”

“I want it. Please, give it to me.”

“You want me to fuck you.”

She nodded vigorously. “I do. Please. Please fuck me.”

He slammed into her and covered her mouth with his, swallowing her shout. She clenched around him, hot and wet and tight and _Rose_ , and he felt his tenuous grasp on the situation loosening. He brought one hand up to fondle her breast before dropping it to her hip and leaning over her, bracing himself with a hand behind her back, pistoning his cock in and out, letting himself look down between their bodies to watch himself fuck her. 

“Gonna come again, Doctor...gonna make me come again…”

“Yes, I am,” he growled, slightly out of breath. “Want you to come on my cock, Rose...want to feel you come…”

She whimpered and he sped up, his pumping becoming pounding, his hips slamming into hers as hard and fast as he could go. He grabbed her hips, instinctively chasing his release before he remembered that he wanted her to go over first. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed frantic, messy circles on it, encouraging her in a low voice to let go, to come around him, to come on him, just to let go and fly.

Rose exploded, her already tight channel gripping him like a vise. He covered her mouth with his again, muffling her sounds, but didn’t let up in his relentless, forceful taking of her; the hot ball of tension at the base of his spine wouldn’t let him. 

“Come for me, Doctor,” Rose gasped, clutching his shoulders, her mouth by his ear. “Come for me, fill me up. Come, Doctor.”

Lights exploded behind his eyes and his blood caught fire, all of the universe focused on the feeling of his body emptying into hers. He buried his face into her shoulder, muffling the involuntary groan of release, his hands clutching her hips tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises. 

Slowly, so slowly, he regained control of his mind and body and realized Rose was peppering him with kisses everywhere she could reach, stroking her hands all over his head, ruffling his hair. 

“I love you, Doctor. I love you, I love you,” she repeated over and over, while he did his best to catch his breath. 

“I love you, too, Rose.” Raising his head from her shoulder he kissed her, this kiss slower but no less intense, pouring everything he felt for her into the play of their tongues and the slide of their lips. 

After a moment, he slid out of her, earning a groan from both of them, and reached across his desk for the tissues so that he could clean them both up a little. That done, he hastily pulled up the pants and trousers that had landed around his knees and stepped back to give Rose room. He sat down in his chair and watched her, appreciating the way her bum still glowed from the spanking he’d given her. She winced just a little when her knickers and jeans covered her bum, and he reached for her. 

“Rose? Did I hurt you?”

“No. Well, yes,” she smiled at him, then crawled into his lap. “But I wanted you to. I liked it.”

“You did?” He knew that she had, her reactions had proven that effectively, but he needed to hear it. 

She didn’t answer directly, just kissed the tip of his nose and put her forehead against his. “That was wonderful, Doctor. Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me?” He laughed incredulously. 

“I am,” she agreed. 

“I should be thanking you,” he told her. “I’ve had that fantasy for a long time. Never thought you’d want to do something like that.”

“You should tell me all your fantasies, Doctor. I’m sure I’ll love fulfilling them.”

“You already do, love,” he assured her, giving her a soft, chaste kiss. “You already do.”


End file.
